


Theta

by DivinityDragon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Disclaimer I have not watched nor read all of Durarara, Don't worry your name will be used sometime during the story, F/M, I am sorry in advanced, I will just say that this is an AU and be done with it even though its really not, Just read the dern thing and you'll see, Oh, There will be fluff, This story takes place in no particular time period., Wolf Reader, You will most likely be able to tell, readers name is Theta, shapeshifting reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityDragon/pseuds/DivinityDragon
Summary: (Reader), one test subject of many from a multi-million dollar experiment escapes from the lab where she was kept and finds herself in the center of Ikebukuro. Follow her on her journey as she meets new people that could be either friend or foe and watch as a beautiful relationship between a human and a beast unfolds.I'm bad at summaries okay.Look just read it and see if you like it. You can be a wolf in it so thats cool I guess.If you have a better Idea for a summary I'm all ears.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic that I am writing. I have only done one oneshot for another fandom, but now I am doing an actual story. And wow of all the things I am in to Durarara is what my first fanfic will be about. I haven't even watched all of it and I haven't read one book. Please bare with me on this journey.  
> Cheers,  
> -Divinity

It was dark, the red flashing lights and high-pitched ringing of the breach alarms did nothing to help you in your current situation. Your breathing was heavy as you ran around another corner of the laboratory. You stopped short, you heard the yells of the guards. They were close. You tried the door to your left, a supply closet no doubt. It was locked. You could now hear the footsteps of the guards, they would find you soon. You took a breath and focused your energy.  
5\. You had told yourself you were done with killing, but it was you or them.  
4\. The guard’s voices were close.  
3\. You felt your skin shift along with your bones.  
2\. You dropped to all fours as you felt your skin be covered in fur, you found your senses were now heightened. You could hear better, see better, smell better.  
1\. The guards were now surrounding you, but what was now standing in place of the (Hair color) woman was now a large white wolf.  
"Test subject number 8, you have no right to deny experimentation as you are property of PsiCore. Failure to comply with the wishes of your owners will result in your termination," said the leader of the team that had been sent to apprehend you. There were five of them, they were dressed in what appeared to be body armor worn by the American swat team, but you knew better. These were not government soldiers.  
"Fine, I accept my termination," You said defiantly. The guard’s faces were covered but you heard three of the guards gasp as you spoke. "Good," you thought. They were unfamiliar with you and your capabilities. This would be easier than you expected. You gathered your muscles beneath you and lunged for the leader. He tried to raise his gun, but it was in vain as you had already connected your teeth with his vulnerable neck. You sunk your teeth into his flesh and felt the pulse from the carotid artery on his neck before you ripped your head down. Blood gushed from the wound as he fell onto his back. You landed on top of him. The second guard aimed his gun at you and fired. You jumped to your left barley dodging the bullet. You lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. His arm came up to defend, but you caught it in your mouth and bit down hard. An audible crunch could be heard as your powerful jaws crushed the bone. The guard cried out in pain. You stepped over him to face the last three guards. Their heart rates were elevated, one had peed himself, and another was visibly shaking.  
“Move,” you growled at them as your mouth was dripping with blood. They did as they were told. You ran down the hall toward the exit. You heard more shouting.  
“More guards, just my luck,” you thought angrily. You slowed and peeked your head around the corner, your white ears erect and listening. You saw the door, “Dang it,” its already been sealed. Must have happened as an emergency protocol when the system sensed you had broken out of your cell. You looked passed the door to the wall and saw a glass window. You could break it and jump. Then a guard walked into your vision. He hadn’t noticed you yet. He turned his back to you. “Big mistake,” you thought. You shifted back to your human form and in a crouched position you slowly made your way towards him. You were right behind him. All your previous years of training made you deft in the art of stealth. You noticed a knife hanging from the guard’s belt. In a swift motion, you grabbed the knife from the man’s belt and rose to meet him as he turned around. His arm came up to hit you but you grabbed it and forced it down and your other plunged the knife into his throat. There was no sound other than the thud of his body hitting the floor. You picked his machine gun up from the floor and ran to the window. You took the butt of the gun and banged it against the window. Nothing, not even a crack. You growled in frustration. Then an idea crossed your head. It would be loud, but it would work. You took a few steps back and aimed the gun at the window and fired. The sound 500 rounds being released bounced around the room as you shot the window. There were many cracks in it now and with a blunter force it would shatter. You heard shouting, you had just alerted every living thing in the laboratory of your position. You threw the gun down and prepared to run. You shifted back into your wolf form and ran toward the window. Gunshots rang out behind you as you ran. You felt a bullet graze your left shoulder, but you didn’t stop running. You jumped toward the window. The window shattered from the contact of your weight being thrown against it. You fell. You hadn’t noticed how high you were in the building. It was night and you could barely see the ground as you fell. As you got closer you noticed that it was not ground beneath you. It was water. You fell into the water of what you assumed to be a fast pace river as you were immediately swept away with the currant. You broke the surface of the water with a gasp as you inhaled air. You looked back to the lab. The building was so unassuming as it stood on the river bank. It was a simple five story industrial building with no title on it. “PsiCore would never advertise its name.” you thought as you swam away. You needed to get to shore on the other side fast before PsiCore deployed boats to search the water for you. “Maybe they think I’m dead,” you hoped as you neared the shore. Once on the shore you climbed out of the water and shook your white fur. The water had washed most of the blood off of your fur, but from the shaking you immediately felt the graze wound on your shoulder. You shifted into your human form and looked at your arm. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been but you needed to get it to stop bleeding soon. You kneeled down and ripped a piece of cloth from your white PisCore issued pants. You were still wearing the outfit PsiCore made you wear. It was a white shirt, white pants and white shoes with no laces. It was a bit dirty now. Blood stains dotted the white material. You took the strip of clothing and tied it around the wound. You grunted in pain as you used your right hand and teeth to tighten the strip. You decided to move deeper into the city, away from the building housing PsiCore. You looked at the moon. It was probably around 4a.m. You moved silently through dark alleyways as you moved in the direction of the hustle and bustle of city life that never seemed to be quiet. You caught sight of your reflection in what was left of a shattered window to an abandoned building. You looked awful. Your face had small cuts all over it, probably from slamming yourself through a window. Your (Hair Color) hair was matted and it clung to your face. You decided that it would be best if you traveled as a wolf. You could pass as a slightly over sized white husky if you wished. You would have to avoid animal control, but it would be safer for you to look like a dog than as a woman whose clothes were covered in blood. You shifted down and jumped through the window to land inside the old building. It was dusty and smelled a bit of mold, but it would do to serve as shelter till sunlight claimed the dark. You curled up in a corner and wrapped your tail around yourself and tried to sleep until morning came. It was going to be a long day when you woke up, but for now you will rest.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made it to chapter two. Woo! hopefully I can keep this energy up. Sorry that we have not gotten to Shizuo yet, but fear not we are closer.

You woke up after three hours of rest. You yawned as you stood and stretched. You took a step forward and felt pain shoot through your shoulder. Your leg was a bit swollen and stiff. You sighed and looked at your shoulder; at least the bleeding had stopped. Still, you needed to get to some first aid supplies before an infection started up. You walked back to the window and jumped back out onto the street. The sun was up now, though the alleyway you were in was still covered in the shadows of the buildings. You needed to find out where you were. The last thing you remembered before being taken to the lab was being in Italy with your last test owner. He was an American computer hacker that went by the name of Zack. You knew that wasn’t his real name but that was what he had told you to call him anyways. He had broken into numerous governmental and civilian firewalls for PsiCore. He was selected to be your test owner by the higher ups and you were to serve as his body guard as he was a hunted man. You had liked Zack, he was different. He was not obsessed with experiments or trying to get more power as the rest at PsiCore was. He was a very relaxed man who enjoyed videogames and pizza when he was not breaking into people’s computers. He had introduced you to videogames and there were many nights spent trying to beat each other at a game called MarioKart. You smiled a bit at the memory as you limped down the street. Your last day with Zack was going back to the Italian branch at PsiCore where they would run tests on you, that’s what he had said. They were just supposed to be tests. On walking into the examination room a doctor stepped in with a handheld tranq gun. He aimed and fired before you could even react. It was a powerful tranquilizer. You were out in ten seconds. You remember your last seconds of consciousness, you looked at Zack for answers, he just had a look of sadness on his face before you blacked out. Then you woke up in that strange laboratory. Zack had told you that there was a time and a place when you were going to need to become independent and you thought then was as better time as ever. You broke out of your cell with every intention of leaving PsiCore behind, and you did. You broke your drifting thoughts to take in your surroundings. You had made it deeper into the city. The skyscrapers you had seen were much closer now, but you were still on the outskirts. You looked for signs of life and found many. The sidewalk was full of people, most in business attire or school uniforms. It was morning rush hour. You stepped out from the alleyway onto the street. The sunlight bounced off your white fur. You heard a few gasps from a group of school girls.  
“Oh my gosh, that dog is huge,” one with brown hair said.  
“Huge, yeah, but look how pretty it is,” another with black hair said.  
“Come on, stop looking at the dog, it’s probably a stray. We’ll be late for class if we don’t hurry,” the leader, you guessed. She had blonde hair. The girls started walking away, the one with black hair glanced back at you. You tilted you head to the side. You never understood humans and their reactions to certain animals. When Zack would take you to the park in your wolf form many people would stop to ask what breed you were and to see if they could pet you. You had allowed it as it made the person happy. You found that you had quite liked getting head rubs or belly rubs. Although you had freaked out a bit when a six-year-old girl started rubbing your tummy, but you soon felt a liking to the sensation. Zack had laughed at you when you returned home. He said something along the lines of I had looked like I was in heaven. Zack had also taught you how to play fetch. You were flabbergasted by the initial idea. As a human, you saw no sense in retrieving a ball for it to be thrown again. But your beastly side found great joy in doing it. You didn’t understand, but Zack would often take you to the park to play. One time you were with him as a human going to meet a client that needed something hacked and you walked passed the park. You noticed a college student and his dog playing fetch. It took more strength than you would admit to keep from shifting to join the boy and the dog. You turned and walked down the street, heading deeper into the city. You looked at a street sign, it was Japanese, “of course,” you thought, “The girls from earlier were speaking that language.” You hadn’t even noticed. Growing up in PsiCore meant you were trained in military tactics as well as foreign languages. You were fluent in many languages and Japanese happened to be one of them. You looked at the sign, it read Subway and pointed to a staircase that lead downward. “That beats limping for a few more hours,” you said to yourself. You limped your way down the stairs. You made your way to the subway schedule sign. The next boarding would be taking passengers to the heart of Ikebukuro. So that’s where you were. That’s good. You had a safe house a district over. It made sense now. Zack was trying to help you from the start. He had created a fake identity for your human form and got you set up with safe houses in a few countries. He knew the day would come when you would leave PsiCore. You tried to remember your name, (Y/n). Yes, that was it. (Y/n) (L/n), that was what Zack had given you. He had set you up with a social security number and a bank account. You did not know how much money was in it but you knew that the information was in the safe house in Japan. You were thankful, in a sense, that you were brought to the Japanese branch of PsiCore. The subway came rolling in on time. You stood with a group of business men and women. They had spared you a few odd glances, but no one said a word. You boarded onto the last car. It was less crowded. You jumped up and sat down in the seat. You were sitting across from a mother and her eight-year-old son. He was dressed in his school uniform and his mother was dressed for work. The mother was caught up on her cellphone, you would bet that she hadn’t even noticed that you boarded the subway, but her son did. He stared at you with curious brown eyes. The subway started moving. The boy slowly got out of his seat and walked over to you. His mother hadn’t noticed.  
“Hi,” he said, “Are you lost?”  
You were about to answer, but stopped yourself. It wouldn’t be wise to speak in this form. The boy held his hand out to you. You leaned your nose close and sniffed it. It smelt of a fragrant lotion. You leaned your head into his hand. He giggled a bit and slowly pet your head.  
“You’re such a nice dog. You’re big and kind of scary, but you are nice.” The boy said. “My name is Makoto. Do you have a name?”  
You wanted to answer, but what would you say? You really didn’t have name. Zack called you Eight, but he also called you a lot of other things. Makoto had moved to sit next to you. You didn’t mind. You quite liked the company of children. They were amazing with their never-ending imaginations. Makoto had decided to show you some of his drawings from his sketch book he had produced from his school bag. They were nice drawings. Most depicted him and his family. He explained to you that his own dog, Mars, had recently died from old age. He showed you a picture of Mars. From what you could tell, Mars was a golden doodle. Makoto told you that Mars was a good dog like you were. Mars was his best friend. You nuzzled your nose into Makoto’s cheek to attempt to provide some sense of comfort. He laughed a bit; tears had started to form in the corner of his eyes. His mother had set her phone down at this point and had been silently watching the exchange. You felt the subway slow and come to a halt.  
“Makoto, it’s time to go. Say goodbye to your friend,” Makoto’s mother said as she stood. Makoto packed his sketch book back into his bag and stood to leave. He turned around and gave you a hug. You were a bit surprised, but you did as best you could to hug him back, even if all you could do was lean your head against his. Makoto let go and joined his mother at the door. The doors to the sub opened and with one last wave Makoto and his mother disappeared into the heavily crowded streets Ikebukuro. You hopped off your seat and limped your way out the door. You hobbled up the stairs and noticed it was much louder now. The sounds of traffic and people talking all at once flooded your sensitive ears. You had been walking for a while when you decided to take a break. Your leg and shoulder just couldn’t handle it any more. You decided to stop at a street corner and sit near a light pole where you would be out of the way. You noticed the building sitting on the corner. The frame over the door kind of resembled a Russian onion dome. “Odd,” you thought to yourself as your head tilted a bit. You read the name of the store; Russia Sushi. “Very odd,” You affirmed. Japan never ceases to amaze. It was then that you noticed a very large black man standing near the front of the building holding coupons for the establishment.  
“Eat at Russia Sushi, It’s Good!” He yelled with a thick Russian accent.  
“This place just gets weirder and weirder,” You thought to yourself. It was then that your stomach growled. You looked down at your stomach, you had just noticed how hungry you were. You hadn’t eaten since your last day with Zack; who knows how long ago that was. You looked back up to see the large man was now looking at you. His eyes and yours made contact. He started walking toward you. You couldn’t do much in the state you were in, but you sat up taller and puffed your chest out in an attempt to look intimidating.  
“Hello little dog,” He greeted.  
“Little?” You thought. You were almost offended.  
“Ah you carry such a look of disdain. Do not worry. I know a wolf when I see one,” He said as he smiled down at you. You felt a bit shocked. This was the first time someone from the city knew you for what you were. Though judging from the accent, this man had probably seen more wolves in his life than everyone in this city combined.  
“Come closer to the store. You are hurt. I will give you medical attention and feed you. Yes? Come.” The man beckoned you to come closer. At this point you really didn’t have an option. You were hurt and starving. It beats having to break in somewhere and steal. Although you had been taught to avoid the seeming kindness of strangers, Zack had taught you that if they were sincere ad you were in dire need it was okay to accept help. This man was big and scary, kind of like you, but his demeanor was gentle. You limped toward him and he lead you to the door of the restaurant and turned back and said, “Okay, you wait here. I will be back with food and medical kit.” You basked in the warm sunshine as you waited for the Russian man to return. And return he did. He set down a bowl full of sushi and settled himself beside you and opened the first aid kit he had brought with him. You leaned down and sniffed the sushi. You had never tried it before.  
“Eat, you will like it,” the man urged with a gentle tone. You took a bite and found that though odd it was not as bad as you expected it to be. You then proceeded to lap the rest of it up. The man laughed at bit. “See? I told you that you would like it.” Indeed, he was right. After you were finished eating you sat back on your haunches and lifted you injured leg toward the man.  
“Ah, I see someone had tried to help you,” he said taking note of the cloth you had tied around it.  
“Hey, Simon. When you get done we need your help in here. Just got a shipment in that we need help unloading,” another man said as he leaned out the door of the restaurant.  
The man, now known as Simon nodded his head and turned his attention back on you. He gently untied the cloth from your leg. You winced a bit, but stood still. Simon cleaned the wound and dressed it before closing the medical kit and standing. You looked down at his work and was pleased. You wagged your tail and looked back up at him, giving a wolf smile to him.  
“No need to thank me wolfie.” Simon smiled back at you. “That wound was from a bullet. I don’t know what kind of business you were in wolfie, but you are safe here. Feel free to stay here as long as you like. We close at 6pm,” Simon said as he walked away. He gave one last look before going back into the restaurant. You decided to take Simon up on his offer. You lazed about outside of the restaurant. You were occasionally thrown scraps by Simon as he peeked his head out to check on you every once in a while. PsiCore would never hunt for you out in the open like this, if they were even hunting for you at all. You had been lying about for a long while. The sun had started to set. You watched as the street lights clicked on and Russia Sushi’s clicked off. Simon along with three others came out of the store and bid each other good night before heading away. Simon turned to you, “Good night wolfie, I would take you with me, but I am not allowed to have pets. Be safe wolfie.” He bent down and gave you a pat on the head and walked away. You watched him until he became one with the shadows. You decided you should find a place for yourself for the night. Your leg felt much better. The swelling had gone down and you could move much better now. You had been walking for a bit, trying to find a park to sleep in when you heard a scream. It was a woman. You stopped your senses on high alert. The scream came again and this time you could make out what she said: “HELP!.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader. So constructive criticism is welcome. What I mainly want is maybe advice on how to write for Shizuo. I feel like I'm making him my version instead of his actual version. Don't worry with spelling errors. I try to correct those the best I can. Well without further a-do, please enjoy chapter three of this strange thing that I don't even know why I am writing it.

You stopped as you heard the scream for help. It came from the alley a few yards away. Without a second thought you ran to help. You knew you didn’t have to, but Zack had always said to help those in need even though that had gone against what PsiCore had instilled in you. You made it to the alleyway and turned the corner. What you saw made a hot feeling of anger well up inside you. Three thuggish looking men had a young woman surrounded. Two were on either side of her pinning her arms to the brick wall. The other man had a knife pressed up against her throat. You noticed the woman was crying. Tears were streaming down her face and your acute hearing picked up her mutters of “please stop.” You lowered yourself to the ground and crept forward through the shadows, stalking closer to the men.   
“Ah come on lady. All were asking is for a little fun with ya,” the man with the knife said as he rubbed the blade down the woman’s neck. She started to scream again, but was muffled by the man on her right as he brought his hand up to cover her mouth.   
“I thought I told you to shut up,” the man with the knife said. He brought his other hand up in a fist as he punched her in the stomach. She groaned in pain as more tears streamed down her face. You had seen enough. You stood up from your crouched position and walked toward the men. You didn’t care about a surprise attack now. You wanted their full attention. How dare they try to take advantage of this woman! Your ears flattened themselves against your head and you let out a low growl. Everything seemed to pause as the sound of your chilling growl registered in everyone’s ears. The man to the woman’s left looked to the one holding the knife.  
“D-Do you hear that?”   
“Y-Yeah, I do.”  
“Look its coming from over there!” the man to the woman’s right said. He had taken his hand off her mouth to point in your direction. You stepped into the dim light of the alleyway. You heard a gasp, you also heard their heartbeats speed up. You smirked and let out another growl as you continued to advance toward them.   
“H-Holy crap that’s a big dog,” the man on the left said with a panicked voice.  
“Ah, it’s just a mangy mutt,” the one with the knife said, not showing in outward signs of fear. “Go on and get, you stupid dog,” he yelled at you. You took a breath and gathered your muscles and lunged at him. Your paws made contact with his chest, your claws ripped his shirt, and you knocked him to the ground. You were about to sink your teeth into his neck when you felt a sharp pain in your side as something heavy collided with it. You were thrown off the man as his friend kicked you away. You rolled into the wall hitting your head a bit too hard. Your vision blurred as you tried to stand but fell back to the ground. You looked up to see the man walking toward you. He was holding something in his hands. You tried to focus, it looked like a metal piece of piping. He held it above his head and prepared to swing it at you. You winced as you waited for the impact, but it never came. You did, however, hear something fly past you and something heavy make contact with flesh and then the ground. You looked up, the man was no longer standing over you. He was lying on the ground a couple feet away underneath a vending machine? Yes, it was a vending machine. Was that what you heard fly past you?   
“Hey,” a deep baritone voice came from the direction the vending machine came from, “What are you thugs doing to that woman?” The man holding the woman on her left had fear in his eyes. The man that was holding the knife had now gotten up from where you had knocked him down.  
“None of your business,” he replied with an edge to his voice. The man that had the baritone voice appeared in your line of sight. He was tall and he had blonde hair. His outfit was that of a bartender’s suit and he wore purple shades. He was smoking a cigarette and he stopped just a few feet away from the thug with the knife.  
“Dude, that’s Shizuo Heiwajima. Let’s just go,” his friend whispered to him.   
“No! This lady is ours, if you want her, then take her!” He said as he raised his knife toward Shizuo. Shizuo sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground where he extinguished it under his shoe. The thug, tired of waiting, ran forward swinging the knife like a madman. You watched as Shizuo squared his shoulders and drew back. He delivered a clean punch that sent the thug flying. The thug landed on top of the vending machine with a groan before his body went limp; blacking out you supposed. You looked toward the other man by the woman. He was already running away, leaving his two “friends” behind. Shizuo approached the woman, “Are you okay ma’am?” he asked. His voice was gentler now.  
“Y-Yes, I am, but she’s not,” the woman said as she pointed to you. Shizuo looked over at you with shock, he had just now noticed you. Brown eyes met (Eye Color) ones. Shizuo and the woman slowly approached you. You tried to stand before feeling the pain in your shoulder except this time it was much worse. You fell back down with a whine of pain. You looked down to see that the bandage that Simon had put on was ripped away and your wound had re-opened. Blood was oozing from the open flesh. The woman ran to you when you fell back down. She looked you over and gasped when she saw the wound.  
“O-Oh my gosh! I didn’t think he had kicked her that hard. It’s okay baby, we’re going to get you some help soon. Okay?”  
“What happened?” Shizuo asked as he undid the buttons on his vest.  
“As I was being attacked by those men she came out of nowhere and lunged at their leader. I have never seen that level of aggressiveness from a dog before.” Shizuo had taken off his vest and crouched down next to you. He gently pressed it to your shoulder to stop the bleeding. You whined a bit from the added pain.   
“That other man kicked her away pretty hard. He w-was about to hit her with a metal pipe he found. I-If you hadn’t have shown up when you did,” the woman said. Her voice was starting to tremble. She was going into a light shock after witnessing and going through the ordeal. Shizuo noticed it.   
“Hey, lady. Why don’t you get home? You’ve been through enough crap. I’ll take care of the dog. I know a doctor that lives near here.   
“P-Please take care of her!” the woman begged, she was crying again, “she saved me, a few more seconds a-and who knows what they would have done to me before you showed up.” She gave you a loving pet, stood up, and rushed off. You tried to get up again.  
“Woah, take it easy,” Shizuo said as he gently pressed you back down. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold colored flip phone. He opened it and dialed a number. After a few seconds of ringing someone on the receiving end picked up.   
“Hey, Shinra? It’s me, Shizuo. Are you busy right now? Well, I kind of have an emergency situation on my hands right now... What? No, it’s not me. No, I’m fine. Look, you’ll see when I get there. Okay? I’ll see you in ten minutes. Bye.” Shizuo hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. “Okay girl, looks like I’m gonna have to carry you. This is gonna hurt a bit okay?” He stroked your side as reassurance and possibly as an apology for what he was about to do. With a swift motion, he tugged you up into his arms. Your head was sitting on his shoulder and you felt his arms around your torso and under your bum. You let out a whine at the sudden movement, but you were soon settled into his arms and Shizuo was now walking away with you. You would have been surprised that he could hold you much less carry you, but you had just witnessed this man hurl a vending machine at a dude like it was nothing, and you were too tired and in too much pain to care. Shizuo had been walking with you for a while. You had drifted in and out of consciousness. The pain was a dull throb now, but would probably spike again if you were to move. You were so tired, but you tried your best to stay awake. You felt Shizuo come to a halt. You were at a townhouse in an upper area as compared to that alleyway it seemed. Shizuo extended his leg and kicked at the door as a substitute for knocking. Shuffling on the other side could be heard before the door finally swung open.   
“Ah, Shizuo. What’s the emergency? W-What the heck is that? Is that a polar bear?  
Shizuo took in a breath to speak, but the man interrupted him.  
“Did you get into a fight with a polar bear? Does Ikebukuro zoo even have polar bears?”  
“For the love of all that is good, Shinra. Would you shut up so I can explain?” Shizuo raised his voice a bit more than he should of in your opinion, but he got his message across as Shinra had fallen silent. You couldn’t see Shinra as your back was facing him due to the position Shizuo was holding you in. Shizuo carried you deeper into the house. Shinra had stepped to the side to let Shizuo through. He followed Shizuo and looked at you. Steely blue eyes met your own (Eye color) ones. You simply blinked at him and perked your ears towards him. You would have laughed, if not for your current pained state and the fact you were still in your wolf form, at the confused look on Shinra’s face. You took in this man’s appearance. He had brown hair and wore black glasses on his face. He wasn’t as tall as Shizuo. He was wearing casual clothes, but his scent is what made you curious. He had a smell that faintly resembled the chemicals that were used to keep PsiCore lab rooms sterile. “Was this the doctor?” you asked yourself.  
“Can I put her down here?” Shizuo asked as he came to a halt. Shinra startled a bit before snapping his attention from you to Shizuo. “Y-Yeah that’s fine... Her?” he asked.  
“Yes, she’s a girl. I have no idea what breed though,” Shizuo said as he tried his best to lower you on to what appeared to be a leather sofa. You whined a bit as the movement caused pain to shoot through your shoulder.   
“Shh. I’m sorry girl,” Shizuo softly said as he stoked your back.   
“Oh! she’s a dog!” Shinra said with an enthusiastic voice from the side of Shizuo. Shizuo turned to look at Shinra with such a blank facial expression you almost found it comical.   
“Right, of course it’s a dog,” Shinra laughed a bit as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Shinra’s expression fell as he noticed Shizuo’s vest wrapped around your shoulder along with red stains dotting your white coat. He moved toward you to get a better look and Shizuo stepped to the side so he could get closer. Shinra moved his hand toward you; your ears flattened and your muscles tensed.   
“Easy girl. I won’t hurt you. I just need to see what’s wrong.”  
You relaxed a bit and he advanced. He slowly peeled Shizuo’s vest away and gasped as he saw the wound.   
“What exactly happened?” Shinra asked turning to look at Shizuo.  
“I’m not sure. She was just lying on the ground when I showed up. Some punks were trying to take advantage of a woman in an alleyway. I stepped into help and when it was over the woman begged me to find this dog some help. She said the dog tackled one of them to the ground before she was kicked off by another one. I think one was about to beat her with a metal pole before I hit him with a vending machine.”   
There were many things Shinra wanted to ask about that explanation, but something caught his attention that was very wrong. He leaned in closer to your wound.  
“Strange,” he muttered.   
“What is it?” Shizuo asked.   
“This isn’t a wound from being kicked.”  
“What is it from then?”  
“This is a gunshot wound,” Shinra said.  
“What? No way. Those thugs didn’t have guns,” Shizuo said. Confusion was apparent in his tone and facial expression.   
“It is just a graze and it wasn’t recent. I would put it as a day old judging by the torn scar tissue around the edges. It was in the process of healing before being torn open again. Probably from that kick you told me about. I’m going to clean it and bandage it up. It should heal up fine on its own. But you’ll need to clean it often with alcohol or peroxide to keep it from getting infected. You should probably use peroxide on her since it doesn’t sting as bad. I would hate to know how a dog as big as she is would react to alcohol being poured on an open wound,” Shinra laughed a bit. Throughout the explanation which you found to be surprisingly accurate (What kind of doctor was this?) Shinra had gotten up and was walking around the room gathering various medical supplies as he went. You were glad he had decided on peroxide. You might not have been able to keep yourself from lashing out if he used alcohol. Shizuo was nodding along with Shinra’s words before he paused and processed what he was saying.  
“I’ll need to clean it?” Shizuo asked with a bit of confusion.   
“Well yeah. You brought her here. She’s officially your responsibility,” Shinra said as he emphasized the word “your.” He had gotten onto his knees to be at your level and started to clean the wound. You winced a bit but remained calm.  
“I can’t care for a dog! I have my job, and I’m not even sure if my apartment allows animals, which leads me to my next concern. How is a dog that big supposed to find my tiny apartment comfortable?” Shizuo stumbled over his excuses. Shinra didn’t look like he was buying any of it.   
“Shizuo, your apartment does allow animals. One of your neighbors is a 60-year-old cat lady. You said yourself that she had, like, ten cats in there. Second, I’m sure Tom wouldn’t mind if your brought her to work with you. With some good training, she might could help you. And third, just take her out for exercise on a daily walk to keep from her being “cramped up” in your apartment,” Shinra said without missing a beat. Shizuo stood there dumbfounded. He couldn’t think of a good reason to not take you in.   
“Okay, all done,” Shinra said as he stood up. He walked into the kitchen area and washed his hands before turning to his counter and opening up a glass jar. You looked over at Shizuo who was staring down at you. You watched each other until Shinra came waltzing back into the living room. He had something in his hand.   
“A treat for the best patient I have ever worked with,” Shinra smiled as he held his hand out to you. In it was a sugar cookie. You weren’t going to say no to that. You gently took it from Shinra and ate it in one bite. Shinra laughed and stroked your head.   
“Are you sure she is supposed to have those?” Shizuo asked.  
“It’s perfectly fine for her to have one. All the ingredients in them are non-toxic to dogs. Though, she shouldn’t have a lot. Celty made them yesterday,” Shinra explained.   
“Where is Celty?” Shizuo asked.  
“Out on a job. She should be home any minute,”  
You wished you knew who this Celty person was. Whoever they were, they were an amazing baker. You could eat your weight in those cookies.   
“Well you should be on your way home. It’s been awhile since me and Celty had anytime to ourselves. She’s cleared her schedule for an entire week. We’re going to beach tomorrow. It’s going to be amazing,” Shinra giddily explained as he urged Shizuo to the door. Shizuo scoffed a bit, but allowed Shinra to push him to the door.   
“Uh, Shinra? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Shizuo asked as he looked back into the living room. Shinra had already opened the door before looking back. There you sat on the couch staring at the two men at the door.   
“O-Oh, whoops,” Shinra said. Shizuo walled his eyes at his friends one track mindedness.   
“Come here girl. Come on. It’s time for you to go,” Shinra urged as he clapped his hand together.  
“Are you sure she can even walk?” Shizuo asked.  
“Sure. It might be a limp, but there is no swelling. There’s no reason she can’t not walk on it. You kept it elevated long enough to keep the swelling from happening since you carried her here,”  
You slowly got off the couch. Shinra was right. Your leg wasn’t too bad to walk on. You limped over to the two men. You stopped and looked up at them. Shizuo looked nervous. Shinra noticed.  
“Hey, I know it’s a big step for you, but I think you can do this. It doesn’t even have to be permanent. Just until she’s better. Then you can take her to the pound or something.”  
The idea of taking you to the pound didn’t sit well with Shizuo. Sure, he was scared to death of being put in charge of your care, but he didn’t want to abandon you.  
“What if I hurt her Shinra?” He said, barely above a whisper.  
“Don’t worry about that Shizuo. I think it will be a good learning experience for you. You were already so gentle with her so I know you won’t hurt her. Plus, I think it would take a lot to hurt her, if I’m being honest,” Shinra said as a matter of fact. Shizuo took in a deep breath.  
“O-Okay. I’ll try my best.”   
“Good. I’ll have someone send all the supplies you will need. Medical supplies that is. You might need to take a trip to a pet store in the morning. Your off for two days are you not?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Great. That will give you and her plenty of time to settle in.”   
At the end of their discussion you heard someone else make their way up the houses front stairs. You growled a bit to alert the men standing next to you. Their gaze fell to you and then the direction you were facing.   
“Easy girl. It’s just my lovely wife coming home from work. Celty!” Shinra practically bounced over to the top of the stairs. You had stopped growling and from the stair appeared a woman wearing a black body suit and a yellow cat styled motorcycle helmet. You tilted your head at the strange attire.   
Shizuo waved at the woman, “Hey Celty.”   
Celty waved back, but didn’t say a word. Then she pointed at you.   
“Oh. This is Shizuo’s new dog,” Shinra explained like it was nothing. Shizuo stuttered as he tried to explain himself.   
“S-She’s not mine! I-I’m just gonna look after her from the time being,” he said in a flustered tone. His cheeks had turned a bit red. Celty took out what looked like a phone and punched some buttons. She held it in front of Shizuo’s face and he read it.   
“Uh, well thanks for the congrats, but like I said, it’s not permanent... I’ll see you guys later. Have fun at the beach,” Shizuo said as he ducked his head and squeezed between the two, making his way down the stairs. You followed without being told. You had a feeling Shizuo wanted to leave as much as Shinra wanted him to. You spared one last look a Celty. “Was she mute?” you wondered. You also found it weird that you couldn’t hear her heartbeat, but she could have a faint one. You knew that was possible for humans. Celty watched as you and Shizuo disappeared into the night. She typed on her phone and held it out to Shinra:   
“Why did Shizuo just walk away from here with a wolf?”

\-----------Scene Change-------- (I don’t know what I’m doing.)

You and Shizuo had been walking for about thirty minutes. You were still limping so he kept a slow pace. He didn’t say much, but you didn’t expect him to. He did, however, ocasianlly glance down at you. After ten more minutes of walking you both came to what you assumed was Shizuo’s apartment complex. He held the door to the main entrance open for you. He made a motion with his free hand toward the inside of the building. You got the message and limped your way inside. Shizuo entered in behind you. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. You followed along. Taking a seat beside him on the ground you patiently waited for the elevator doors to open. You looked around the main lobby. It was nice. By no means a “rich” establishment, but it was clean and had a comfortable feel to it. The floor was a white marbled tile. Large plotted plants decorated the corners of the room and in the center of the room was a large ornate rug with a coffee table and two chairs sat. The main desk had black granite countertop. The person sitting behind the desk was a young man that looked to be in his late teens. He was playing a game with his headphones in. He hadn’t even noticed you were in the building. Your attention shifted from the room to the elevator as the doors slid open. You entered with Shizuo. You noticed he pressed the button with the number 5 on it.   
“Top floor eh?” you thought to yourself. Maybe it would have a nice view. The elevator doors opened once more as it had arrived at its destination. Shizuo exited with you close behind. As you walked you looked up at his face. You hadn’t noticed before but Shizuo was an extremely attractive man. You were thankful for your fur as you felt your cheeks heat up a bit. 4 doors down and Shizuo came to a halt. You almost bumped into his legs as you were caught off guard by the sudden stop. You were able to, thankfully, stop your motion. You watched as Shizuo pulled a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the door. With a turn, the door opened and you both stepped inside. Shizuo turned on the lights. You were presented with a modest setup. To the right was the living room. It had a dark wooden coffee table with a crème sofa. A small flat screen Tv was set up on the other side. It was sitting on a tv stand that had the same color as the coffee table. The living room also had a glass sliding door that went out to a small balcony. To the left was the kitchen/dining room. Straight back was a hallway that had two doorways that led to a bathroom and the bedroom you assumed.   
“Well, it’s not much, but it’ll do,” Shizuo said. He had been watching you take in the apartment. You looked up at him and tilted your head. You actually quite liked it. It felt cozy and safe. Shizuo’s face went red and he brought his hand up and coughed, looking away from your cute display of confusion. Shizuo walked into the kitchen and deposited his keys, phone, and cigarettes onto the small table. You decided to wonder into the living room. You look out of the glass door. The city was lit up. It was beautiful. You could see the lights from the many skyscrapers and see the traffic still moving at this time of night. What time was it anyways? You glanced around and found a small clock hanging on the wall over the Tv. 12:30am. It was very late. You looked over at Shizuo and felt your breathing stop. He had taken off his white button up shirt. You noticed his toned arms, and flat muscled stomach. You could have watched him forever. You noticed he had started unzipping his pants and you immediately looked away. You felt hot. You had started to pant. When did it get so hot in here?   
“Well, I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed.” Shizuo stated as you heard him walk down the hall. You didn’t dare turn around until you heard the bathroom door close. You let out a sigh. You got up and walked toward the hallway. You heard the water turn on. You waited a moment and then decided to give yourself a tour to better familiarize yourself with the apartment. You shifted into your human form. You stood up from being on all fours. You stretched, your spine popping in a satisfying way. You turned from the hallway and walked toward the kitchen. You quietly opened every cabinet and looked through them. You couldn’t help it. PsiCore had taught you to be always aware of your surroundings. Zack called it being nosy and liking to snoop. You made note of the food choices Shizuo was privy too when you quietly opened the fridge. There were a lot of sweets. You wondered how he kept such a great physique while indulging a monstrous sweet tooth. Your stomach growled. How long had it been since you had eaten? You noticed a lineup of vanilla flavored pudding cups. He would miss one, would he? You opened it a downed it in a swift moment. You were known to “inhale” food. You threw the container away. You made sure to take care by burying it deeper than normal into the can so no one would see it in there. You took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Drinking your fill, you quietly rinsed it out and put it back in the same spot in the cabinet. You had just finished softly closing the door to the cabinet when you heard the bathroom door open. You quickly shifted back to your wolf form just as Shizuo turned the corner. He was now dressed in simple black sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt.   
“Oh? I didn’t even think about it, you’re probably thirsty,” Shizuo stated. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. He filled it with water and laid it down in front of you. You weren’t really thirsty now, but you took a few sips to be polite. You stopped and lifted your head to look at him. He was leaning against the countertop watching you.   
“What am I supposed to do with a dog?” He asked himself aloud and brought his hand up to rub his temple. He gave a long sigh. “I’ll deal with this is the morning.” Shizuo pushed himself off the counter and walked away, down the hall and towards his room. You had followed only to the beginning of the hall. Shizuo turned to look at you. You perked your ears in his direction, waiting for him to say something. He shook his head and sighed. He turned away from you and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. You stood there not really knowing what to do. You walked back into the living room area. You hopped up on the couch and lied down. You curled up with your big fluffy white tail and waited for sleep to claim you. For the first time since escaping PsiCore you felt stable. You felt safe.


End file.
